Stolen Today, Until Tomorrow
by Docnerd89
Summary: They stole a day of summer in the middle of fall.
\- Stolen today, until tomorrow -

Castle wasn't quite sure how he'd found himself in this situation; in this moment. One minute they were in the middle of an exciting, if frustrating, twisted crazy case; the next, they caught a break and solved it. All while the autumn sun was still out and shining down on the surprised yet grateful people of New York.

But the moment didn't stand out because of the exceptionally good weather, nor the welcome surprise of solving the case earlier than anticipated. No, it was his present company that was throwing him completely off balance, but in a pleasant sort of way.

By the grace of divinity, because he couldn't otherwise explain how it came to be, Castle and Beckett were just strolling about the city with no destination in sight. They'd been working together, and known each other long enough that it wouldn't have seemed strange to an outsider that they spend time together. But it wasn't the norm for them, though he wished it could be. Could it be?

He wasn't quite sure who was leading whom. Just that they were side by side, heading... wherever they were headed, together. In sync. For fear that it may end, he didn't dare bring it up.

They were walking through the park, talking shop, and not. Discussing everything from books – his, and others; to music, food. It wasn't difficult to keep the conversation going. There wasn't any rush. It was fluid between them.

They stole a day of summer in the middle of fall.

They talked about people around them. About the young couple that looked so in love, the old couple that looked so in love too, the embarrassed young mother of the adorably angry looking boy covered in mud, the unfortunate jogger who was target practice for a passing bird, the college kid who was sat perched against a tree laptop by her side and novel in her hand.

It was a beautiful day. They'd walked long enough that sun was beginning to set. Again as if by mutual decision, they found themselves slowing down as they approached a hotdog cart. Castle convinced her to sit on a bench while he stood in queue for the food. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. She just shrugged and sat down with a smile, watching the little muddy boy get into more trouble while the mum looked like she'd given up on curbing his enthusiasm.

While he stood in line behind three other people, he used the opportunity to watch her.

Kate.

She wasn't Detective Beckett in that moment. Not entirely. She was somehow softer, somber, this Kate, as she hid her hands inside her sleeves at the tiny gusts of chilly breeze. This mysterious woman who secretly smiled at the crunching leaves beneath her feet.

As always, primed to his intense staring, she caught him out. As always, she gave him a look that held the hints of annoyance and amusement all at once, like only she could. Unlike always, there was a rose hue dusting her cheeks and the very tip of her nose.

A gracefully arched eyebrow seemed to ask him a question he wasn't sure he knew the answer to, so he shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him and a pointedly looked to the hotdog vendor who was patiently awaiting Castle's order.

Though his face warmed, he grinned lazily at her and turned away, but not before catching the adoring little shake of her head no doubt directed at him.

He plonked down next to her on the park bench, handing her a dog while he set about devouring his. Once he was done, he closed his eyes, a smile working its way on to his face. What a perfect day it was turning out to be.

He would've stayed that way for longer, basking in it but for the almost musical sound of her soft laughter reaching his ears. He opened an eye to gauge the source of her amusement but she was just looking back at him, her fingers trying but failing to conceal her laughter.

Castle huffed, more amused and curious than annoyed, and opened his other eye too, now looking straight at her. "What?"

She shook her head, her smile widening.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said confidently.

She wasn't wrong, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Wouldn't I?"

"Not if you value your hands."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I've got them insured."

"Seriously?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

He just grinned. "Maybe. So what are you laughing at?"

"You, of course."

"Of course."

"Hmm," she said, pursing her lips.

"I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate?"

She sighed. "Only because I'm feeling extra nice today."

"My lucky day."

"You've got ketchup on your face."

"Ah! That's all it takes to amuse Kate Beckett?" he said as he wiped above his lip.

He ought to feel indignant that she was laughing more, and he tried, but his traitorous lips twitched. It was so unusual seeing her this openly happy. So beautiful! "What?"

In lieu of answering him, she reached into her coat pocket and took out her phone. "While we're at it," she mumbled while she turned on her camera and aimed at his face.

"Oh, no. Nope," he said, grabbing her wrist gently. "If you're taking a photo, you're going to be in it."

The surprises weren't stopping today, it seemed. After but a moment's hesitation, she shrugged and switched to the front camera mode, and shifted so that she was pressed into him, their faces close, sharing a warmth that seemed to have magically come to life between them.

"Okay," she said, nudging him with her elbow, "Look at the camera and smile."

It took him a moment to drag his gaze from her smile, and it seemed like she patiently waited. He smiled, while hers grew, and she clicked the snap.

"Alright, let's see it. What's the damage?"

She chuckled and turned her phone, her hair curtaining her face, still so close.

"Really? There's ketchup on my nose, and you've just let me sit here with it?"

"You look like a clown."

"Thanks."

"If the shoe fits."

"Haha," he said, wiping his nose with a tissue. He stole her phone and twisted away from her.

"Hey, no! Don't delete it!"

"Why, you gonna share with the boys?"

"Castle, you have many more embarrassing, not to mention scandalous and compromising photos than this one."

"Oooh. have we been perusing the fansites again?"

"No. Give me my phone."

"Thinking about it."

"Castle!" she said, reaching up to pinch his nose. It gave him more nostalgia than pain, but he yelped for effect. "I'll give you a red nose you won't be able to wipe off."

"Apples!" he cried as she tightened her grip, "Jeez woman, you and your violent tendencies."

"You have no idea."

"I beg to differ."

"My phone," she stated, holding out her hand.

"Okay, okay! Hold on. I wasn't going to delete it; I was just sending it to myself. I love this picture."

"Oh. Yeah, I like it, too," she said, pocketing her phone.

He did love the picture. They looked so happy. They looked so – together.

She cleared her throat.

Oh, he was staring, wasn't he? "It's getting dark. Guess we should head home. Walk you?"

"Yeah, sure," she whispered, still soft and light. Unburdened.

As they made their way out of the park, he bent to quickly to pick something up. He pocketed it before she could see. Used to his strangeness, she chose not to ask, instead enjoying their contentedly silent walk.

Though different in this silence, it was still as comfortable as the whole day had been. It almost felt surreal.

His hand fidgeted in his pocket. He worried that all of it would fade away. That he would have the picture of them, but not much else. The picture captured a small moment, sure, but not the tingly magic of their stolen hours. Would he be left with just his memory for proof? Would her light and laughter be just a flicker undefined?

They reached her building. The first time all day that disappointment leaked into his happy bubble, if only made better by the reluctance reflected back at him.

It was properly cold now, he realized as she unsuccessfully tried to hide a shiver. The street was as quiet as Manhattan could be. The only sounds his mind acknowledged were her shoes as they scuffled the pavement, his heart beating a loud rhythm in his chest. Could she hear it too?

His feet were in knots, his hands struggling with a decision. "Good night?"

She nodded and turned to the door. Turned away from him.

His fist loosened in quiet defeat.

But then – not a step later she took a deep breath and turned back. "Until tomorrow, Castle," she said with a tentative smile before turning around once more.

And just like that all the knots came loose.

Just like that…

"Kate!" he called out softly.

"Yeah?" she said, her face bearing a look he couldn't quite decipher.

Two long strides brought him just a breath away. She let out a surprised gasp as he took her hand with both of his.

She looked at him in question, but his eyes were focused on her hand. He'd snuck something into her hand, something smooth and warm. He wrapped her fingers around it and sealed a kiss into the back of her palm, effectively stealing her breath away.

"I was going to keep it because –" he struggled, trying to find the right words. "Because tomorrow seemed too far away. But it doesn't anymore," he said, hope effusing his entire being.

She opened her palm and found a small dark orange-brown pebble, about the size of a large marble, shaped like heart.

Kate wasn't quite sure what to say, and so she said nothing. But there wasn't a need to fill the silence. He'd already stepped away from her, still smiling, so happy, happier even still when she smiled back at him. "Until tomorrow, Kate."

* * *

 **A/N:** Music is a good muse. I needed to write this. I didn't think I would be able to, but the magic isn't gone, despite the circumstances, as long as I look back far enough. I hope you could enjoy it.


End file.
